paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Mistletoe
Hey guys! With another short story again. But this time, it's gonna a Christmas Short Story and this takes into the Present Gen, but a bare difference to the future. What's even more, all the pups will be in their anthro appearances. Also, I already asked permission to DJ.RJ.Centurion for using three of his OCs, Centurion, Nicasia, and Arabella and he approved it. Thanks, RJ. And of course, I wanted to support their shippings as I wanted XD Enjoy the short story guys. And it's just a few days away from Christmas Eve and Christmas Day ^_^ This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story "Just a little to the left, Marshall." "Almost there.....Got it!" "Perfect! Now our Christmas Tree is finally decorated." The time when it's almost Christmas, the people we're getting excited. The snow still continued to pour down. Lights all over Adventure Bay flickering in such magnificent pattern. And most of all, it's only just a few days left until Christmas Day begins. The townspeople we're starting were getting busy. Mostly from the town's Christmas Activities. Some we're gone out shopping, and some we're giving gifts. And some we're even making snowmen, playing snowball fights, ice skating, and so on. Outside of the Lookout. Ryder and the others have finally decorated their huge Christmas Tree outside. Decorations were fully placed and organized. All of them felt happy the way they put it beautifully. However... "And now for the last part. Xavier, Katie, the lights!" Ryder shouted...now at the age of 21, turned his head to the mentioned as he pointed out. "On it, Ryder!" Xavier shouted back before he and Katie flipped the switch while the others waited as they watch the Christmas Tree. As the lights we're on, it shine, flicker, and brights beautifully, they couldn't realize that the tree they decorated was so wonderful, it filled the spirit of Christmas in one huge Christmas Tree. "Whoa...Now that's why I called a Christmas Tree." Ryder said before he let out a wide smile plastered on his face. The pups let out a smile as while they watch the Christmas Tree shine. All of them were wearing winter clothes, and since the time was getting nearer and nearer, they felt like the spirit was getting closer. "Now that since I already done my duty. I better come down now." Marshall said before he climbed down the ladder carefully, trying to avoid his lost footing just like that he was a klutz. "Marshall. Be careful," Arabella warned, watching the Black-spotted Dalmatian climbing down the ladder from his firetruck. Of course, being a klutz and all, Marshall tried his best to avoid but...he slipped and lost his footing before he fell down while bumped down the ladder, which made him yipped in a little bit of pain and Arabella winced until he stopped. "I'm good. Don't worry, Ari, It happens every time." Marshall chuckled while rubbing his back. He then jumped off his firetruck and went to his love of his life. Arabella giggled as she came to her love. "Your always like that, Marsh. Being clumsy and all. Even you're a teenager now." Marshall laughed in response. "So are you." he said which made Arabella blushed and soon giggled. "Putting a star to the top of the tree sure is tricky. But at least, I manage to pull off," and he then gave her a soft kiss on the lips before looking at the Christmas Tree along with her. It was even worth of a lifetime that the couple Dalmatian truly enjoyed in one special event. "I never knew that a Christmas Tree would be THIS big." Nicasia remarked. "Whoa...the lights though. They look beautiful..." Centurion chuckled before he came to her wrapped his muscular arm beside her. "What can I say? I think you are more beautiful than the lights." He said which made the Laborador Husky blush before she rested her head on Centurion's shoulder. The Weimaraner and White Shepherd mix smiled before he kissed, watching the tree together as a couple as their hands clenched each other. Xavier and Katie went up to Ryder as they watch. They were wearing their winter clothes as well. They always knew that hard-work is never been truer than this. The three grown-ups smiled, watching the lights flicker. "It was never without a doubt when Christmas is for all of us." Xavier remarked as he was now at his middle 20s. Katie was at the age of 20, and now, she is finally married with her true love. "You said it. Now I can finally enjoy with you..." Katie said, as she touched Ryder's hand and soon clenched. It made them smile, enjoying the frosty touch of their cold hands, never once their hands would never felt this cold....until now. Ryder turned as he stare at Katie, who was watching the Christmas Tree and had a smile across her face. For long he saw that same smile ever since they were ten, even now, he still remember the same smile....over and over again. "You know, that smile of yours kinda made me enjoy staring at you." Katie giggled as she glanced to her husband's face. "I know, Ryder." And she then smirked at him, "And you can look at me all you want. I don't mind at all, even one bit" Ryder blush before chuckled and he wrapped his arm beside her. "I know so for a reason. Besides, I always love you as much as I do." Katie had no response but sighed happily. "And I know I'll do the same as much as you do." ''Man...I could just stare at her all day...''Ryder thought but a part of him shook his head as something concerned him from which Katie frowned. "Katie? Anything wrong..?" Katie giggled in response. "No, Ryder...I..I don't know what to say..." "What is it? You can tell me anything." "It's just that...I'm..." Ryder silenced his words as two words from his wife mentally made him...speechless... "I'm pregnant..." Hearing from his love's words, Ryder's eyes were widened...but only in happiness and joy, and for some reason, there is also slight concern about her. "You...you're...pregnant...So that means....?" The two stared at each other's faces, and Katie nod before tears of joy drop down from her blue eyes and a smile showed up. "Yes..we're gonna be parents...." Ryder grinned in response as he soon shouted. "I'm gonna be a dad.....I'm gonna be a DAD!!!" The others heard the leader's shouting, they then walk up to them. Zuma asked first before anybody else does. "What's happening, Wyder? Is it another emergency again?" Ryder shook his head and happily said. "No, Zuma. It's just...Katie and I are going to be parents!" Hearing their leader's voice, they smiled. They clap their hands for the couple were going to be parents...soon. "Whoa! Congratulations" Chase shouted first, followed by everyone else. They all felt happy, for the couple who will turn into a family soon. Ryder and Katie never heard so many "congratulations" at once, yet they still hear them in their heads.This was yet another memory, and they would always keep until forevermore. "Thanks, everyone! I hope both of us will be great parents." Katie said. "Yeah! I always wanted to have a family, and our wish would be come true." Ryder said with such excitement. Xavier chuckled before he places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "In case you know about this, Ryder. Katie's having twins." "Twins? Whoa..." Ryder said, much in surprise. "Don't worry. It'll take a few months for you to wait." "I'm always patient, Xavier." Ryder said before he laughed. "Now, who wants to go ice skating at the frozen bay?!" "All of us!!!" ---------------- Forty minutes later after they we're finished with their ice skating at the town, all of them went back to the Lookout. And apparently, the boys wanted to bring their girl with something special. "Hey, Katie," Ryder said. Katie heard his husband's voice before she glanced to him. "What is it, Ryder?" Ryder simply smiled in response. "There's something I want to show you inside. Come with me." "Well, okay." Centurion, Marshall, and Chase also went to their loving ones as they walked up to them. "Same for you too, Nica," Centurion said with a very lively smile. Nicasia nodded. "Alright, Centurion." "And you too, Ari." Marshall followed as well. "Er..um, Ok." "And you too, Skye." and Chase said lastly. Chase giggled in response. "Of course." Needless to say, the couples went inside the Lookout where they were dragged and ended up by the living room. The girls we're confused why they were dragged. Ryder shook her head a bit before he spoke up. "Hey, look up." Katie followed as saw something hanging above them...a mistletoe. Katie giggled as she glanced up to the other girls. "Hey girls, guess what our boys had dragged here to? By the way, look up." Nicasia and Skye did the same thing as they looked and saw the same thing. After they saw it, they knew why they were here. "Guess you know what we expected." Nicasia smirked in front of Centurion. "And you always of think something that is really special." Skye followed as well. "Well, it is very special alright." Katie said before she let out a giggle. Ryder smirked at his wife's face. "And you know what's more special?" "What?" "This..." Needless to say, Ryder leaned in and kissed Katie. Their lips touched, enjoying the feeling were it never be the last time. The others knew what they have to do. "Shall we?" Marshall, Centurion, and Chase asked as they held their hands together. "Of course," Arabella, Nicasia, and Skye answered. Once again, the three couples kissed, never feeling to let go until they need air. They never felt so loved. Shortly, the four couples gasped for air before they look in their eyes, and soon blushed with a smile decorated their face. Last words we're giving to them with happy faces. "Merry Christmas, boys..." "And Merry Christmas, girls..." Category:Short Stories Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fanon Category:Anthro Category:Anthro Short Stories